Inspired
by TheLadyBlog 2.0
Summary: An Adrienette, LadyNoir, and Maricat Fanfiction. This is a working progress story so I'm trying to make it a reveal story but keep in mind it mind end up as a post reveal. I hope you guys really enjoy this one. And please comment in the reviews what ship you would like more of.
1. Day 1

It was a Friday night, and Marinette didn't have a clue who to write about for her school project about inspiration.  
"Tikki, what do I do? The project's due by next Wednesday and I can't think of anyone!" Usually what inspired her most was the amazing land marks or architecture of the buildings Paris is famous for. For example, the Eiffel Tower, or even the grand Louvre Museum. But the project was about a person who inspired her, not a building.  
She could have just wrote about her parents. Her parents inspired her the most, or at least she thought. But she figured that all the kids were going to write about their parents. Marinette wanted her report to be extra special, none like anyone had ever seen!  
"Oh Marinette, it's simple. Who inspires you the most?" questioned Tikki. Marinette started thinking for a while.  
"You!" Marinette finally answered.  
"M-me?" Tikki asked. You could see the fear rising up up in Tikki's eyes.  
"Yes you! You inspire me every day to do my best as Ladybug and save Paris." Marinette explained with joy. Then Marinette looked her kwami and her smile suddenly faded.  
"Don't worry Tikki. I'm sure of it. I won't be revealing my secret identity to anyone." said Marinette trying to reassure her little friend.  
"Good job Marinette." Tikki said with pride showing in her smile.  
But in the next four days Marinette wouldn't be sure of anything.  
_


	2. Day 2

The next day, Marinette was rummaging frantically through her room.  
"Tikki." Marinette said getting the attention of her kwami, who at the time was feasting on a cookie."Do you know where my backpack is?" she asked. "One your back" the kwami answered with a mouthful of cookie.  
Marinette smiled lightly and motioned for Tikki to fly into her purse. She went downstairs said good morning and good bye to her parents and headed straight for school.  
Marinette met up with Alya at the entrance.  
"Hey Alya!" Marinette yelled and waved to her best friend just as she was about to walk in.  
"Hey girl! What's up?"Alya said.  
"Nothing much. How 'bout you? Marinette said smiling.  
"I'm still aiming for that exclusive on Cat Noir." Alya said biting her lip. "Cat Noir, huh?"  
"Mari, are you okay?" Ayla said nervously. It seemed almost as if biting lips was contagious.  
"I have an idea on how you can get an exclusive interview with Cat Noir!"  
_


	3. Day 3

"Marinette, are you sure this is going to work?" her kwami questioned with a nervous look in her eye.  
"I'm sure Tikki. It'll be just fine!" Marinette said, confidence showing in her voice. Then just all of a sudden, Marinette's phone started ringing. She quickly ran over to the phone to see who was calling her.  
"Hey girl!" Alya said with a sparkle in her eyes."Hi Alya" Marinette said while Tikki found a decent hiding spot.  
"So...What's your plan for getting me an exclusive on Cat Noir?" Alya beamed."Uh, it's complicated. But I'll call you back when I'm ready! Okay?" Marinette said. "Okay M. See you at school tomorrow." said Alya. "See ya, bye!" Marinette said and hung up the phone.  
Marinette glanced at the time on her phone. "Oh no Tikki, we're late for patrol!" Marinette yelled. "Just say the words." Tikki said crossing her little arms.  
"Tikki, spots on!" Marinette shouted. And in a bright pink flash the amazing superheroine was headed for the Eiffel Tower.  
_


	4. Day 3 Part 2

When Ladybug arrived at the Eiffel Tower Cat Noir had already been there waiting for her.  
"Where were you?" Cat Noir said. "L-late." she managed to say out of breathe.  
By the time Ladybug finally caught her breath, they started patrolling the streets looking for akumas or new akumatized victims, until they stopped for a break.  
"M'lady?" Cat Noir said "I don't see anything."  
"Neither do I, but we still have to keep looking." she remarked. Just us  
they were about to get up and start patrolling again...  
"Wait, do you hear that?" she asked Cat Noir. "Hear what?" he asked back.  
He had to answer a question with a question. For all he know, something weird was about to happen.  
_


	5. Day 3 Part 3

All of a sudden, there was a large commotion.  
Crash! Bang! Crack!  
The sound seemed to be coming from around the block.  
"Help! Please! Somebody help me! Please!" called the voice of a young woman. "Quick Cat Noir, let's go!" Ladybug yelled, signaling for Cat Noir to follow behind her. When they finally had arrived at where the yelling was taking place they couldn't believe their eyes. Everyone had already evacuated the area in order to avoid being akumatized!  
A certain dark butterfly was flying towards a young girl who they had heard screaming earlier. She had long beautiful blonde hair which she wore in a long braid secured with a pink ribbon and her eyes were a blend of red and blue. She wore a pink dress with a sparkly silver belt, followed by some sliver jacket and shoes. She was holding a pink hand bag.  
"Ladybug Cat Noir, please help me!" she shouted towards them. "Don't worry! We're coming!" Ladybug called to her from the rooftops. Cat Noir leaped down to the ground, picked up the young girl and brought her to a more safe place just as Ladybug was giving the akuma a series of swings. Just then, Ladybug swung her yoyo towards the akuma finally managed to capture it.  
"Bye bye little butterfly." she waved as a little papillon flew away. Ladybug ran away to join Cat Noir and the young girl. She leaaped onto a nearby rooftop were the girl and Cat Noir were standing.  
"Ladybug! I-it's really you!"the girl yelled and jumped into Ladybug's arms.  
"Umm, yeah it sure is. And who are you?" Ladybug questioned.  
_


	6. Day 3 Part 4

"Oh, sorry." she said sheepishly while backing away.  
"My name's Abby. I don't really live in France." she admitted.  
"I'm from California. I came here to visit Paris 'cause I'm a huge fan of y-"  
"Wait! Did you just say California? As in The States!" Ladybug cheered excitedly. She had never been to The States before, although she had heard of all the amazing things that went on in "the other side of the world" as the Parisians called it, she had never gotten even a chance to go. Unfortunately, Marinette's thoughts were all interrupted by Cat Noir.  
"Umm, M'lady? You okay?" said Cat Noir cautiously waving his in front of Ladybug eyes."Uh yeah, I'm fine." she said trying to reassure her partner.  
"Well anyways, why was that akuma chasing you?" Ladybug said trying to change the topic. "Well, I had this...one of a kind special necklace that my mom gave me before..."she found her head dropping down avoiding eye contact before she could finish her words. Cat Noir walked over to the girl and placed his hand on her shoulder.  
" Let's get you home."  
_


	7. Day 4

"Marinette, what time is it?" Tikki asked. Marinette took out her phone to show Tikki. "Seven o'clock. Why?" she answered, with a question.  
"Well, your kinda... late for school." her kwami said.  
On her way out of the bakery, Marinette saw someone very familiar. "Strange." she whispered under her breath.  
"Oh, hey!" the person cheerfully greeted her.  
"I heard that you're the class representative at my new school." she continued. "Marinette, right? I'm a transfer student of Collège Françoise-Dupont. Today's my first day! I'm Abigail but you can call me Abby, if you want." she finished, putting her hand out for Marinette to shake.  
"Hi umm, Abby, what classes are you in?"  
"Miss Bustier I think, but I'm not really sure about my science teacher" Abby responded. "Say, are you a fan of superheroes?" Marinette asked. "Are you kidding?" Abby said excitedly. "I absolutely LOVE superheroes, especially Cat Noir and Ladybug!"  
"Then you should definitely meet my bestie Alya! She made a blog about Ladybug!"  
"Wait, isn't that..."  
"The Lady Blog!" they both chimed together. When they finished giggling and laughing Abby turned back around to the counter.  
"Hey Abby, you wanna walk to school together?" Marinette asked. "Yeah sure, just let me pay for this cinnamon roll."Abby answered. When Abby had finished paying for the roll, they started heading out the door.  
_


End file.
